


That's a Gingerbread House, Alright

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, FLUFF!!!!, Fluff, ITS NOT FAIR, bc willow is just that cute, i love amooniesong's fics so much, so i'm writing a spin on her big brother innit series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: But if they woke up feeling better than they have in weeks, that's for them and God to know.~~~amooniesong's stories always bring out a side of me that makes me jump around my room and if i'm reading in public, I have to stop myself from sobbing (thank god i have a mask)this is the sleepy bois inc reaction to tubbo's stream with sisterinnit!!!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 247





	That's a Gingerbread House, Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gingerbread House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975276) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



> i absolutely LOVE amooniesong's big brother innit series idk if i've mentioned it enough

Wilbur's phone pinged from his back pocket. He could hear Techno and Phil and Kristen's phones also vibrating on the counter in front of them. 

He turned his phone on to see the notification. His face lit up. "Oh, Tubbo's streaming!"

_Baking Stream! Featuing TommyInnit!_

"Let's watch it," Phil hummed as he turned on the television so he could screenshare the phone to the TV. Wilbur easily attached his phone to the television and they seated themselves in the living room so they could watch it. Techno brought his bowl of ice cream with him. 

When they opened the stream, they were met with Tubbo's familiar _Stream Starting Soon!_ screen. He didn't have his music, though. Tubbo was talking to someone away from the mic. Must be Tommy, the adults assumed. He was murmuring something and seemed content. 

And then it seemed like Tubbo was asking someone if they were ready to start the stream. The screen shifted and the adults saw Tubbo's face up close to the camera. What they weren't expecting, was to see little Willow standing on a stool in front of her brother, with her blonde hair in two neat pigtails over her shoulders. Or, as the world knew her as, Sisterinnit. 

Wilbur clapped his hands together happily. "Aww, it's our girl! Look at her go!"

Tubbo flashed a thumbs up at Tommy and his sister. The blond leaned down to whisper something into the toddler's ear, before she jumped up and waved her hands excitedly at the camera. "Hello!" 

Wilbur was cooing into the palms of his hands at the cuteness of his ~~family~~ friends. Willow was bouncing around excitedly as Tommy gripped her tight enough so she wouldn't fall. Tubbo was explaining that they would be making a giant gingerbread house with polls that decided what to add onto the treat. 

"Just bear in mind," Tommy started, resting his chin atop his sister's head. "My baby sister has to eat this, alright? If _anyone_ votes for chili powder, you're banned for life."

Willow's little hand waved excitedly to the camera. "Bye bye!"

Techno had to physically stop Wilbur from slinking onto the floor and melting. He pulled his older friend up and smacked the back of his head, ruffling his beanie. "Wilbur, you're scaring the children."

With Tommy's rambling as a background noise, Phil choked and laughed out, "What children?"

"You're the children, Phil," Techno said without a second thought. Kristen began to cackle as her husband sputtered and demanded that _No, I'm not a child, Techno! I'm literally older than you!_

~~~

Watching Willow choosing the candy to decorate the house warmed Wilbur's heart. He didn't know if it was because she had the same taste in candy as him, or if it was because she was Tommy's (and by extension his) little sister. But the way she said the names of the candy ( _"Look, Tom-Tom, I want the red ropes." "The licorice?" "Yeah."_ ) really made Wilbur coo. 

Techno kept hitting him with a throw pillow every time he cooed a little too loudly for his liking. "Techno, what the fuck? Stop hitting me."

"Stop being annoying." Yes, Technoblade. That will get him. Get his ass. 

Phil snorted and giggled as Wilbur got his own throw pillow and began beating Techno over the head with it, which caused a pillow fight to break out. The blond man let his wife take cover under his arm while he continued to watch the two boys and little girl on the television. 

But then all stopped when they heard Willow's small voice call out, "Bubbo?"

Kristen was cooing and Wilbur was melting onto the floor. Even Techno had a hand clenched to his chest where his heart was. Wilbur kicked his legs out into the air and started sobbing with a cracking voice. She was just...so cute! Even if her face and hands were covered in chocolate and she was a sticky mess. 

Tubbo had turned to meet her eyes and said, "Yes, Sisterinnit?"

She reached out for him. "Hand?"

Techno collapsed onto the floor, fisting his shirt over his heart. "Oh..."

The brunet boy on the TV let the little girl take his hand and she dumped a pack of Smarties candy into his palm, patting it for good measure. Tommy grinned at her and kissed her hair, rubbing at her arms gently. "You're so good at sharing, I'm so proud of you."

Wilbur is sobbing harder now, blubbering into Phil's lap about how sweet his baby brother is. Phil just rolled his eyes at his ~~son's~~ friend's antics and ran his fingers through Wilbur's hair. 

And then Tubbo had smiled and asked the little girl, "Shall we give Tommy some, too?" and it all went to hell. 

She smiled and reached for Tommy. "Tommy hand!" 

When the blond in question offered her his hands, she leaned down and pressed a noisy kiss to his palms. Wilbur's heart clenched so tightly he feared it would burst. Techno had ended up leaning against the couch with his face aflame and buried in his knees. His heart was swelling with so much fondness, it must've been overflowing and spilling into his bones. He felt weak with how much love he felt for these kids. 

"I love you," she mumbled as she poured two- _two_ \- tubes of Smarties into his hands. 

Phil could _see_ the moment Tommy melted as his gaze softened and he muttered, "Yeah, I love you, too."

Oh, now Wilbur is shaking him. Phil groaned and squirmed his way out of the taller man's hold. "Wil, what is wrong with you?"

"MY BABY BROTHER IS SO CUTE, PHIL!" he cried, love and fondness bubbling from his heart. "MY BABY BROTHER DESERVES THE WORLD, PHIL!"

~~~

After the stream had ended, Phil called Tommy and asked if it would be alright if the Sleepy Bois did a stream together the next day. Tommy agreed because he knew they must've been watching the stream. And he knew they probably wanted him to bring Willow with him. 

That's alright. Willow had taken the phone from him at some point and demanded to talk to her Uncle Wil. All Wilbur had done was shower her with praises and coo at her. She'd taken it in stride and Phil could just tell she would be just like her older brother when she grew up. ( _"You're so cute, my princess! I'm so proud of how well-behaved you were on stream!" "I know, Untle Wil, I know!"_ )

As they went to bed at the end of the day, their hearts were full of warmth that seeped deep into their bones. Pulled out feelings they didn't even realize they'd lost as they grew older.

And if Willow used Tubbo as her pillow, who's to stop her? Not her brother, who was doing the same as her, with his head lolled onto Tubbo's stomach. And certainly not Wilbur or Techno who laid unabashedly on Phil and Kristen, wrapped around them similar to how a koala wrapped around a branch. 

But if they woke up feeling better than they have in weeks, that's for them and God to know. 


End file.
